Come What May
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Zenzi's day started off rescuing a guy named Steve Rogers, then she's hired as a helping hand at Stark Industries. She's just going to live this new life, and just let it be.
1. Eventful Day

**Trying my hand at an Avengers fan-fic. Steve Rogers/Captain America is my favorite and most beloved Avenger. I do not any Marvel characters. I only work around the general plots. Zenzi of my own creation. I hope you like it**

* * *

Steve Rogers found himself in a pickle on a warm New York day. He was sitting at a table in Central Park, drawing the scenery around him. He was quite enjoying this when a shadow covered his newest piece of art. Looking up, Steve saw a woman. She wasn't unattractive. She had bleached blonde hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, with done-up nails. She wasn't unattractive, but she wasn't attractive to Steve, she seemed a little too artificial. She was smiling at him, so in politeness, Steve smiled back.

"Hello I'm Katrina." She introduces herself.

"Hi…" Steve replies a bit unnerved.

"So I noticed that you were alone." She stated, her eyes taking on a strange look.

"I am." Steve says simply.

"So I was wondering if you wanted some company." The woman purred out while touching Steve's shoulder.

Steve kindly moved her hand while rejecting her. The woman's face takes on determination.

"Oh come on, it's no good being here by yourself." She told him while leaning toward him.

"There you are!" A crisp voce rang out.

Steve looked to his open left and saw a different woman who he found much more attractive than the menace to his right. This woman had strawberry shaded hair, and green speckled eyes that were so bright, Steve was awed by them. Her skin was a soft tan, but very natural as was everything he could see about her.

"Sorry I'm late," she says while hugging him, then whispers in his ear, "just play along."

Steve decided he could trust this charming woman so he answered her.

"That's alright." He said with a real smile.

The woman looks at Katrina and Katrina sneers.

"What are you doing?" She hisses out.

"I'm meeting my date; don't you have that Sean fellow to occupy your time?" The red head asks coolly.

Katrina goes pale and then red faced in anger. She knocks over Steve's drawing supplies and then storms away. The woman who rescued him, bent down to help pick up his supplies.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just couldn't stop myself from helping you." She said apologetically.

"Oh no, thank you." Steve replied while taking the supplies from her.

The two looked into each other's eyes, but no words were exchanged. Both were hesitant to leave the other. Steve wanted to thank the young woman, and if truth be told, he wanted to simply be able to be in her company. The young woman found the man before her to be very handsome, and the kindness in his eyes drew her to him. Deciding she stared too long; she pretended to check her watch.

"Well I have to go…so hopefully you'll be undisturbed from now on." She commented while turning from him.

"Wait…" Steve called out.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you want some coffee? I want to thank you…" Steve asked her.

The woman smiled.

"Sure, I know just the place." She told him.

* * *

Steve was lead to a building that looked like a typical store. Then he and the young woman went inside and Steve felt like he was back in his own time. It was the diners he used to visit before his military service. The woman led him to a cherry red booth near the back and sat down.

"Sorry if the deco is too old fashioned for you…I really love the 1940's deco." She said with a meek smile.

"No it's perfect." Steve said genuinely.

"You didn't tell me you had a date Zenzi, and with such a gorgeous guy." The waitress said coming over.

The woman, named Zenzi, Steve guessed, blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I just saved…" She paused, queuing for Steve to tell her his name.

"Steve." He told her.

Zenzi and the waitress exchanged a look and Zenzi smiled brightly.

"I save Steve from that lower life form Katrina." She told the waitress.

The waitress scowled.

"That woman…anyways, what can I get for you and Steve?" She asked pulling out a note pad.

"Coffee for him, and tea for me." Zenzi answered.

The waitress wrote it down. She then brought over the drinks and said to call if they needed anything else. Steve watched as Zenzi added two pack of artificial sweetener to her tea. He found that interesting, perhaps she didn't like sweet things.

"Sorry about Brittany…she's a bit of flirt, but harmless." She apologized with a smile.

"That's alright, a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, I work here…well hopefully not for much longer." She answered with a hopeful look.

"Higher ambitions?" Steve asked interested.

Zenzi was about to answers when she saw the time. She silently cursed to herself. She had an interview with a very important person in thirty minutes. She starts packing up her purse and gets up, alarming Steve.

"Sorry Steve, I have to go…If I don't make it to Stark Tower in 30 minutes, I might lose out an awesome opportunity." She smiled in apology at him.

Steve blinked in surprise at the mention at the ugly building. Tony was a good friend, but he still hated the tall building in the center of New York. He stood up as to not make Zenzi uncomfortable.

"I hope everything goes well." He wished to her.

"Thanks!' She smiled happily and left.

Steve stood there, not really what to do for the rest of the day. He wondered if he would ever see the red head again.

"You should've asked for her number you moron." An old man said in the booth next to his.

Steve internally agreed with the man. He sighed and prepared to leave, when the waitress Brittany walked up to him with a piece of paper.

"Give her a call sometime, she'd love it." She said with a smirk.

Steve took the paper and smiled.

"Thank you." He said leaving with some new hope.

* * *

Zenzi took a moment to look at the glass monument in front of her. There are tons of tall glass buildings in New York, but Stark Tower was the most beautiful. Taking a deep breath; she walked into the main lobby with 15 minutes to spare.

Walking there was a large dark mahogany desk. It held two computers, and pen holders. There were three plush white leather couches, two huge red plush chairs, and a big glass table with magazines on it. At the desk was a woman wearing a business outfit, looking the part of a receptionist. Zenzi walked up confidently to the desk.

"Welcome to Stark Industries." The woman relayed to her.

"Hello my name is Kreszenz Engel, I was told to meet Mr. Stark at 3:30 today." She replied to the woman.

The receptionist typed her information into the computer. Zenzi heard a beep, and the woman nodded. She then went over to what looked like an all-in-one copier machine. It started to hum and a few minutes later an ID came out with her picture. She handed it to Zenzi.

"Please put this on and what here till Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are ready." She instructed.

Zenzi put the tag on and sat on the left most leather couch. Her nerves began to pick up as she sat in silence. She really had no idea why she was there. She wasn't aware of any job openings, and honestly she didn't know how she would contribute to this amazing corporation. To be honest, she was that tech savvy, or super intelligent like the tower's namesake. She wasn't really all that good at desk work either. She could fill out paper work and file, but it took a lot of work on her part. She wasn't super fashion, although she never looks like a scrub. In fact, they only thing was good at was being a girlish tomboy. She knew no equal to her when it came to guns. Her aim never missed; she was almost as good with a bow.

"Miss Engel, they're ready for you." The woman at the desk called her attention.

"Okay." She said while getting up.

"Just go into the elevator and you'll be taken to where they are." The woman said with a smile.

Zenzi once again took a deep breath and went into the elevator. As the woman stated, it started moving on its own. Zenzi prepared herself for whatever was next.

* * *

The elevator doors open up to a white room decorated by various paintings and rocker memorabilia. In front of her was a big round table and two people at it. She instantly recognized them as Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Zenzi stiffened up after seeing their faces. Pepper was smiling kindly, and Tony looked bored.

"Please sit." Pepper asked her nicely.

Zenzi sat in one of the office chairs across from them.

"Kreszenz Amelia Engel, do you have something easier to call you?" Tony asked arrogantly, causing Pepper to glare at him.

"I go by Zenzi sir." She replied with a small smile.

"Zenzi…," he mused silently for a moment, "Still sounds German." He stated sitting up straight.

"My grandfather was a scientist who escaped during World War II, he got to name." She answered still smiling.

"Oh? What type of scientist?" Tony asked becoming even more interested.

Zenzi bit her lip. When she told her Grandpa she was coming here, to meet Tony Stark, the old man almost leapt for joy. He revealed to her that he was part of the team that made the Super Solider Serum. He had worked with her favorite Avenger, Captain America. He told her to tell Howard's son should he ask. She was going to tell him, but she still didn't know if she should.

"He…helped create the Super Solider Serum." Zenzi said worried about his reaction.

Tony started choking on his own spit. His and Peppers eyes were wide. They were not expecting her to say that. Tony cleared his throat and his eyes showed doubt.

"Well I know the entire list of scientist, what was his name?" Tony demanded.

"Diedrich Edward von Engel." She answered confidently, her Grandpa doesn't lie.

Tony coughed, again surprised. She was telling the truth. Pepper looked at him and her eyes widen again, she too was surprised.

"If you don't mind…why did you ask me to meet you?" Zenzi hesitantly asked.

"Oh yes, I heard you can speak many languages." Pepper relayed to her.

"Yes, I speak fluent German, English, Spanish, Greek, and I'm still learning French." Zenzi told her still wondering where things were going.

"That's quite impressive…" Pepper said feeling a little inadequate.

"What other talents do you have?" Tony asked.

"I can paint…and sing a bit well…" Zenzi said hesitating to mention her other skills.

"What are you hiding?" Tony questioned with suspicions.

"…You won't find a Snipe better than me, and I can cause temporary paralysis to various limbs." She blurted out, tired of fighting the billionaire.

Tony whistled with impression. He originally wanted her to be a part-time translator. Now though he just wanted her around. She could protect Pepper while he was away, and perhaps entertain the other residents in his Tower. Tony smirked.

* * *

"I want you to just be around." Tony said shocking Zenzi and his girlfriend.

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked.

"Like I don't know, a body guard for you, a friend for Bruce…" he leaned over to Pepper and whispered, "maybe a little something for Capsicile." He smirked at her small gasp.

"So pretty much an extra hand where ever I might be needed." Zenzi asked to clarify.

"Yes that!" Tony shouted, excited to have a job description for his thoughts.

"Sure if that's what you want." Zenzi replied with a shrug.

"I do, Pepper will call you tomorrow with a schedule." Tony command while shaking her hand.

"Alright, thank you for the job.' She exclaimed in excitement.

She went into the elevator and jumped as a voice spoke to her.

"_Welcome to Stark Industries Miss Enge, I'm JARVIS."_ The British AI welcomed her.

"Thanks Jarvis!" Zenzi replied.

She left the building and went home smiling so brightly, nothing could dim her mood at that moment.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it**

**With Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	2. Who's your favorite?

**Not quite as long as the first chapter, but still important anyway. I wanted to show Zenzi's cute side. ****Again I do not own anything Marvel.**

* * *

Steve sat in his apartment dwelling on a choice he was trying to make. His apartment looked exactly like homes did during his time. His walls were a simple white, with black trim. The fridge was white, so was the gas stove and he had a steel sink. The cabinets were a light wood, so was the island, they countertop were a dark grey granite. The tile was a checkerboard pattern. For the living room, which he was currently in, he had beige carpet and tan couches and chairs. The desk he was sitting at was the same wood as his kitchen cabinets. He had two small glasses in-tables; one of which holds a black landline phone.

Steve was at his desk holding a piece of paper. This paper had the phone number of the woman he met a couple days ago. Steve was awkward with women, and was scared to phone this woman. What if she thought he was weird? What if she didn't like him? Before he could come up with another reason he heard a knock at his door. Steve got up, put the number in his pants pockets and opened the door. It was Tony.

"Hey Capsicile." Tony greeted looking bored.

"Hello Mr. Stark." Steve replied being polite.

"So I sent you a memo a couple days ago." Tony tells him.

"The one about the new employee? I didn't think it was that important." Steve answered honestly.

Steve had gotten the memo, but didn't understand its importance. Tony had hundreds of employees. Why would this one by any different?

"That's the thing, she is important." Tony said to grab his attention.

Steve sighed.

"Alright Stark, I'll bite." Steve gave in to his friend's whims.

"Cool, now really, the easiest way to understand my point is to just meet her yourself." Tony said with a smirk.

"Well alright." Steve sighed, knowing resistance was futile.

Tony lead Steve to an entertainment room. It was made for relaxation. Steve had been there a few times to read or usually to draw. It was surrounded by windows, giving him a breath taking view of the city all the way around. As the two men entered, they heard laughter and music. Walking in, Steve noticed Pepper was dancing with someone. As she turned he noticed the person had the same color hair as her. Then a familiar figure surprised his eyes.

"Is Pepper a good partner Zenzi?" Tony chuckled out.

"The best, want a lesson?" Zenzi teased.

Steve was shocked. He remembered her talking about an interview, but never thought she would be so close to Tony. He also had spent the two days failing to call her. Now she was right in front of him, smiling and laughing. Her hair was pulled up, and had on a little make-up. She had on a light blue tank top, and dark jeans and silver heels.

"Nah not me, but perhaps my friend here." Tony said pointing to Steve.

Steve looked at her and noticed she was shocked too. She smiled brightly.

"It's nice to see you again Steve." She greeted him.

Tony looked disappointed that they were already introduced. Zenzi noticed and laughed.

"This was the guy I helped out a few days ago." Zenzi accounted to the room.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that." Tony said while taking Pepper into his arms.

Zenzi turned to him with a hand held out.

"Want to take a spin?" She asked him.

"Oh no, I don't know how to dance…I'm waiting for the right partner." Steve said automatically.

Steve mentally cringed. He knew he needed to get over Peggy, but he couldn't for some reason. He noticed Zenzi had retreated her hand, and was smiling quite warmly to his surprise.

"Good for you." She told him genuinely impressed.

Zenzi knew that she had hidden her surprising disappointment at Steve's comment. She had really taken a liking to him, although she never expected to see him again. When she saw him walk into the room, her heart started beating like crazy. She felt like she was sixteen again. She was genuinely impressed by his comment though. It reminded her of her Grandpa, and all the morals she grew up with. Still, she felt a little bit dejected. Tony noticed her sadden mood and brought up something to talk about.

"So Zenzi, who's your favorite Avenger?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Isn't that a loaded question Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Captain America." Zenzi replied with absolute conviction.

Everyone instantly turned to her. Tony liked her courage. Pepper was hiding her giggle behind her hand. Steve's heart started racing, for she didn't know she was talking about him.

"Why is that?" Pepper questioned with a giggle.

"For my entire life, I grew up hearing my Grandpa talk about working with him." Zenzi said with a wistful tone.

"Oh, that's sweet." Pepper cooed.

"Yes, Grandpa and I would bond over him for hours, he represent every core value I have, in fact I admire him so much I…No never mind." Zenzi said starting to blush.

"Come on you can't leave it at that!" Tony encouraged, truly wanting to hear more.

Steve had to admit he was curious as well. After all, she was talking about him.

"Fine, just don't laugh too much okay?" She sighed.

Everyone said they would try. Zenzi took a deep breath.

"You know how Cap started out as a sort of mascot to sell bonds?" She asked glancing at everyone.

They all said yes.

"Well, you know how there was girl dancers as part of the show?" She asked her blush spreading across her face.

Again everyone said they knew.

"My dream until I was fourteen years old was to be one of those dancers." She squeaked out covering her face with her hands.

Tony instantly burst into loud, boisterous laughter. He held his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Pepper elbowed his gut and smiled at Zenzi, she thought it was cute.

"That's not so bad, it's cute actually." Pepper told her.

"Oh no…it's pretty bad, I have a costume and everything." Zenzi confessed.

This made Tony fall have to lean on a table to stay standing. This information was too priceless. Even more so because the man she speaks of is right next to her.

"Aren't you laughing a little too much?" Steve asked Tony in a stern tone.

Tony took a few moments to breathe deeply. Once he calmed himself, he straightened up and looked at the serious Steve. Tony then looked at Zenzi, who was still hiding somewhat behind her hands. Tony coughed.

"Sorry, that might've been much." He semi-apologized.

"No that's okay, it really is funny." She admitted with a meek smile.

Steve felt compelled to say something. His awkwardness was getting in his way. Just as he was about to encourage her, Jarvis's voice came into the room.

"_Sir, SHEILD would like to speak with Miss Engel._"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked Zenzi's confession. It reminded me of Colson's a little bit...which made me sad but encouraged to write it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**With Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	3. Challenges and Bravery

**I am really surprised at my motivation to write this fan-fic. Serious I don't usually update this well at all. This chapter had a lot of mentioning of Zenzi's family, and of course another Avenger is introduced. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/Favorited/followed this story!  
**

**I own nothing Marvel related.  
**

* * *

"Is it about her Grandpa?" Tony asked suddenly on alert.

"_No sir, apparently it was the request of Agent Barton."_ Jarvis relayed.

An air of confused settled over the group. Tony and Pepper had no idea why, besides her grandfather, would Barton need to talk to her. Steve was confused about that, and why S.H.E.I.L.D. might want to talk to her Grandfather. Zenzi just had no idea what they were trying to say.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Tony sighed while having a TV drop from the ceiling.

Jarvis opened up a channel, and a video chat was started. Steve knew Pepper was use to these things, but he worried about Zenzi. He glanced at her and saw that her face went from smiling to emotionless. Her eyes showed a brave determination. She didn't look afraid, just cautious. Steve stepped a little closer to her, just in case.

SHEILD connected on their side and three figures were on screen. On the left was Agent Maria Hill. Her dark hair was held in its usual bun. Her eyes blue eyes held nothing but her usual serious tone. She wore the S.H.E.I.L.D. one suit uniform, with a frown on her lips. On the right was Agent Clint Barton. He wore his usual black sleeveless shirt that has red on it with a zipper on the front, and black pants. His quiver was over his shoulder and his bow in his hands. In the middle was of course, Director Fury. He had with him his usual black shirt, pants and trench coat. The eye patch was there as well.

"Hello Stark, Miss Potts, Rogers and Miss Engel." The Director greeted.

Everyone looked at the screen warily. The still had no idea why S.H.E.I.L.D., let alone Barton, wanted to talk to Zenzi.

"I understand that you may have concerns Miss Engel. I am Director Fury…" He started.

"That's a beauty." Zenzi said not really paying attention to the Director.

"Excuse me?" The Director asked taken back by her statement.

"That bow he has there, it's a beauty." She answered staring intensely at Hawkeye's bow.

"You're not worried?" Agent Hill asked baffled.

Grandpa always said we've been watched cause of his old work, so no." She answered.

"Who's your grandpa?" Hill questioned with suspicion.

"Well you have my last name; shouldn't a secret organization be able to solve their own mysteries?" She countered, not wanting to comply easily with them.

"Right." Hill replied turning to order someone to research her.

* * *

"Anyways, Miss Engel, one of my best Agents wants to talk to you." Fury told her.

Zenzi looked at Barton, then back at Fury.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Why don't I let him tell us?" Fury said turning the attention to Hawkeye.

"Hello Zenzi, I'm Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye." Clint introduced.

"Kreszenz Engel, people call me Zenzi." Zenzi replied cautiously.

She didn't have any clue as to who this man really was. She thought he was Hawkeye, the Master Marksmen of the Avengers. She had no idea why he would want to talk to her. It's not like she's committed any horrible crimes. She again glanced at his bow, admiring its beauty.

"It's collapsible." He told her with a small smile.

Zenzi swooned. Steve leaned over and caught her gently. He was concerned.

"Zenzi?" He called out to her.

"It's collapsible Steve." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Isn't that common now days?" Steve asked, confused by her tone.

"No! If it was, I'd be out shooting much more often." She told him, while looking up at him.

"Shooting?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I'll have you know I'm the sharpest snipe I know." She replied in a huff, slightly offended.

* * *

Steve saw the thorns growing in her sparkling green orbs. He didn't mean to offend her. He knows women handle guns; Agent Hill was a great example. He was surprised that she would be interested is all.

"So I've heard." Clint responds.

"So you want to talk to her because she can aim a gun well?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't miss." Clint answered simply.

Tony looked at the small red-head in front of the screen. He had a hard time believing she was such a master marksman.

"H-How would you know that? I haven't done tournaments or anything…" Zenzi pondered.

Zenzi only went out shooting in woods, or at ranges. That was either with her Grandpa or her eldest brother who is currently deployed over-seas. She was kind of unnerved to know that such a powerful bows men knew she even existed.

"I did a mission recently that involved Warren's help." Clint told her.

Zenzi held her hand to her mouth. She hasn't heard from her eldest brother sent he was deployed. She knew he was alive, because he kept in contact with their mother and his wife, but it was still surprising to hear about him. Just hearing about him brought her close to tears.

Steve saw this and put his hand on her shoulder. He could tell that this Warren person was important, and that she loved him very much. Zenzi put her hand over his in thanks for his support.

"Didn't know my big brother knew." She choked out.

Confusion flashed in Clint's eyes, but only for a moment. He made it a habit not to get into people's feelings. It wasn't really an assassin's job.

"He does, anyways; I just wanted to see if we could have a friendly match next time I'm in New York." He asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious, I want to test your skills, see if you're really up to snuff." Clint responds.

The thorns grew in Zenzi's eyes again. This time it they were full of pride. She was competitive and such a challenge could not be turned down.

"Just don't cry when my bullet splits your arrow." She answered with pride in her tone.

"Zenzi, it'll be my genuine pleasure to battle you." He chuckled out.

The screen then went blank, thus ending the first encounter Zenzi had ever had with S.H.E.I.L.D.

* * *

As Zenzi started to head home, Steve called out to her.

"Zenzi!" He called her name while easily jogging to her.

"Hello Steve." She greeted with a smile.

"Could I walk you home? It's gotten pretty dark out there and it's not good for a dame to walk by herself…" Steve asked, then looked worried.

"Not that I think you can't…" He stopped and blushed slightly as she giggled.

"Dame?" She asked in a mock offended tone.

Steve started to panic not noticing the teasing tone in her voice. His blush spread to his ears in embarrassment. He was trying to not date himself, but he was failing miserably with her.

"I-I didn't mean to offend, I-" He tried to say.

"Oh no Steve, I'm sorry, I was just joking." She said laying a hand on his arm.

Steve sighed in relief. Although he was still embarrassed, he was glad she wasn't mad at him. Zenzi misinterpreted his silence as anger.

"Really, being called a dame is much better than some things I've been called." She assured him with guilt in her eyes.

Steve looked at her with a frown at her statement. He wondered how bad things were if people wanted to call this beautiful woman anything but respectful terms.

"I mean at least it's respectful and doesn't relate me to a female dog." She rambled still unversed by his silence.

That snapped Steve out of silence. He had seen how people kind of throw vulgar names around, and swears often. He just didn't like the idea of the terms being aimed at her.

"I'm not mad you know." Steve stated noticing she still felt bad.

"Oh good." She sighed in relief.

They looked at each other and once again felt like staying that way for a moment. Then Zenzi noticed her hand was still on his arm, and removed it.

"I would be honored to have you walk me home." She told him with a shy smile.

Steve smiled and opened the door for her.

"Lead the way." He told her.

Zenzi exited, and Steve followed her. Little did the two know, that a certain billionaire happened to see the whole encounter.

* * *

"So you've mentioned a Grandpa and a brother…any other family?" Steve asked, trying to make conversation as they walked.

"Oh god yes, there's my mom and dad, and I have three more older siblings besides Warren, all of them have children as well." Zenzi relayed to him.

Steve whistled. That was a pretty big family.

"That sounds lively." Steve commented.

"It's crazy!" She laughed out.

Steve liked that he made her laugh, but he wanted to know why she became so sad earlier when she talked about her brother.

"Is Warren a solider?" Steve asked softly.

Zenzi sighed. She didn't really like talking about the relationship between her and her siblings. Though talking about it from the get-go would make things a lot easier. She also trusted Steve even though they haven't known each other long.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Steve said worried.

"No, I will, it's just not exactly happy." She answered.

She took a breath to mentally prepare herself.

"All my siblings have different reasons to not exactly get along with me, granted if I truly needed them, they're the best siblings to have." Zenzi started.

Steve focused all his attention on her. Zenzi felt herself blush slightly.

"I guess we'll start with Warren. You see Warren hates the fact that I've tried so many jobs, or career choices, and still haven't found my place," She paused for breath, "He wants me to join the Military or possibly be like what Clint is, he thinks I'm wasting my talents." Zenzi scowled.

Steve felt a small amount of pity well-up for this woman.

"Then there's my eldest sister Colleen, she was born after Warren." Zenzi explained.

"Colleen thinks I'm not enough of a woman, due to the fact that I like to shoot, and I don't obsess over getting a husband." Zenzi stated.

Steve couldn't agree to her sister's assessment. Steve respected the fact that Zenzi liked to safely use fire arms. He also admired the fact that she could defend herself. She's a strong woman, and Steve liked that in a woman.

"Then there's Kevin." Zenzi said.

"Kevin hates that I'm not pursuing a career in dance and/or show business, but at least he's nice about it unlike Warren." Zenzi finished, glancing at Steve to see his reaction.

"You're perfectly fine the way you are, if you just keep moving forward, everything will work itself out." Steve told her looking her in the eyes.

Zenzi saw that he truly believed that. His stare was so intense and so confident, Zenzi instantly felt better about herself. She believed in his words.

At that moment Zenzi felt the crush she had on the man next to her start to grow. She wanted to hug him, but her instincts told her to wait on that.

"Thank you." She told him softly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment complex, Steve took a moment to look things over. He worried that she was living in an unsafe place. Luckily, that was not the case.

The building was modern, and had a door man. He could also see security around. He smiled and nodded in content.

"Nice place." Steve commented.

"Thank you, Grandpa made sure I was safe." She said.

Again the two were left not wanting to leave each other's company. Zenzi was terrified to go back to the sorrow she felt earlier, while Steve was scared he wouldn't have the nerve to really talk to her again.

"Thank you for walking me home." Zenzi thanked him genuinely.

"You're welcome, good night Zenzi." Steve told her.

"Good night." Zenzi replied while going inside.

* * *

Zenzi stood in the lobby for several minutes. She liked Steve. No correction, she really liked Steve. He was everything in a man that she ever wanted. He was kind, courageous, and slightly humble. He made her feel good, and Gosh! He's so handsome! Zenzi at that moment decided she wanted to try to make a romance between them. With new determination, she walked to the desk grabbed some paper and a pen, wrote something down, and then ran out the door. She looked around hoping to maybe find a sign of where he went.

"You just missed him, he just went around the corner." Benny, the night doorman told her with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Benny!" She told him while pursuing his directions.

She turned the corner and instantly spotted Steve among the crowd. He was about to be swallowed up in the hustle and bustle, so Zenzi tried to yell in her loudest voice.

"Steve!" She shouted hoping he would turn.

Steve had just left the apartments. He was disappointed for a reason not known to him. He felt he was missing something, but didn't know what. He found himself wishing he could hear her voice again and as he was about to get more than five blocks away, he heard her shout for him.

He instantly turned and saw Zenzi at the end of the street. Before he knew what he was doing he jogged to where she was. Zenzi looked nervous, but her eyes also held determination. She handed him a piece of paper.

"That's my number…if you want you can call me…and take your time I have a feeling that you're old fashioned like I am." She said with a nervous smile.

Steve smiled as well.

"Good night Zenzi." Steve told her for the second time that night.

"Sweet dreams Steve." She said turning away.

Zenzi feeling bold turned and kissed Steve's cheek. She then turned blushing fiercely but she smiled so much her face hurt.

Steve touched his cheek in a dream like trance. He felt a goofy smile set on his face as he headed back to Stark Tower.

* * *

**I really liked writing the ending of this. I wanted to show Zenzi's sensitive side, and of course show the beginning blossoms of romance.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**With love,  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	4. Bring the kids with you

**In this chapter I tried to show Zenzi with her family. I also wanted to add some cute human interaction between the Avengers and their fans. I hope you enjoy her nieces and nephews. Thank you to all the reviews/favorites/follows.**

**I do not own anything Marvel related.  
**

* * *

Zenzi was waiting for her sister's children to arrive. Zenzi agreed to baby-sit/look after her sister's kids today because Colleen needed a day with her friends. Zenzi could agree to that. Colleen has three children. One sixteen year old son and two twins, one is a boy, the other a girl. They are both turning ten this year. They were quite a handful, and Zenzi didn't mind being with any of her many nieces and nephews.

Zenzi's phone rang and her heart leapt into her chest. It's been a month since she gave Steve her number and he still hadn't called. She hadn't really had time to see him at Stark Tower either. Tony was preparing for Stark Expo and Pepper needed a lot of help with it. Zenzi had never seen so much paperwork or made so many phone calls. She was glad to help though; it felt nice to be appreciated for just being around.

"This is Zenzi Engel." She answered the phone.

"Ah good you answered." She heard Tony's voice say.

"Yes I did." Zenzi replied confused.

"So listen, I have a favor to ask." Tony told her.

"What is it…?" Zenzi asked cautiously.

Zenzi hears her door open and voices enter her apartment.

"I need you to come to the Tower." Tony said.

At the same time two kids latched onto her legs. Zenzi had to grab the back of her ouch to balance.

"I wish I could but I have to watch my sister's kids." She said catching her breath.

Her sister looked at her at the mention of her.

"Bring them too, I don't mind." Tony said breezily.

"Bring them to the Tower?" She questioned at her sister.

"Sure I'll just pick them up there." Colleen said and left.

"Alright, we should be there within the hour." Zenzi told him.

"Good, see you." Tony said then hung up.

* * *

About an hour later Zenzi and the three children were inside Stark Tower. Marcus, her sixteen year old nephew was secretly stoked that he was able to enter it. The two twins, Peter and Piper were excited as well. Peter's favorite Avenger for the moment happens to be her boss, Tony Stark. His smile was so big; she thought it might break his face in half. Piper liked all the glass and shiny surfaces.

"_Hello Miss Engel and her family._" Jarvis greeted them.

All three of the children jumped in surprise. Zenzi smiled.

"Hello Jarvis, where are we headed?" She asked the AI.

"_Sir would like you to meet him in the dance lesson room on the 7__th__ floor Miss Engel._" Jarvis replied.

"Alright let's go guys." She instructed while walking to the elevator.

The four of them went into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Aunty where are the floor buttons?" Peter asked in confusion.

"It doesn't need those, Jarvis runs everything, go ahead, ask him to take us to the seventh floor." Zenzi encouraged.

"Jarvis?" Peter asked a bit scared.

"_Yes Mr. Sanderson?_" Jarvis replied, amusing Zenzi's request.

All three kids were surprised to know the computer knew their names. That encouraged Peter to speak to it again.

"Can you take us to the 7th floor?" Peter asked.

"_Most_ _certainly, Mr. Sanderson._" Jarvis said while moving the elevator.

Peter smiled proud to be able to make the elevator move. Zenzi smiled happy to be able to enrich their minds, and boost their confidence.

* * *

Tony was sitting on a lounge chair that was in the dance room for people who wanted to just observe the dancing that went on. He was waiting with his friend Bruce Banner for Zenzi and her family to arrive. He was curious to see what they looked like. He was also excited to have Bruce finally meet her.

"Seriously this girl is awesome, she's witty, smart, and can kick some serious ass." Tony relayed to his friend.

Bruce smiled softly, amused by his friend's interest in this woman. Then Steve walked in and Bruce waved to his other friend.

"Hello Steve." Bruce greeted.

"Hello Dr. Banner and Hello Tony." Steve greeted his friends, taking the seat to the right of Tony.

"So have you met this girl Zenzi yet Steve?" Banner asked his friend.

Before Steve could even open his mouth Tony had an answer.

'Oh yeah he has, she gave him her number, have you called her at all?" Tony asked his time sensitive friend.

"Not yet…Pepper said you guys have been really busy." Steve answered feeling a pink hue tint his cheeks.

"Seriously Cap? That's like the best time, it…" Tony stopped as he heard footsteps outside the door.

The first people to enter were obviously twins. One was a girl with blonde hair in a braided ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes that matched her brother's. The boy also had blonde hair but a shade darker and cut short. The girl wore a light green spring dress, with brown bedazzled ballet flats. The boy made Tony smirk. He had on blue cargo jeans, and a shirt with a picture of him in the suit on it, that matched his Velcro shoes. Then a teenager walked in. He had brown hair, and striking bright blue eyes. He had a dark blue tank top on, covered by a grey sweatshirt. His wore dark denim jeans matched by red converse. Then finally Zenzi walked in. Zenzi wore a coral knee-length dress with a blue sash at the waist. She wore black ballet flats. The twins grabbed their Aunt's legs.

"Aunty that's Iron man." Peter whispered not so quietly.

"Aunty he's really beautiful." Piper whispered not so quietly like her brother.

Tony smiled softly. He thought they were cute.

"Hello there, come over here and introduce yourselves, I'm Tony." Tony greeted while waving the twins over.

The twins looked to their Aunt for permission. She nodded and they bolted over to Tony.

* * *

"I'm Peter Sanderson." Peter said.

"I'm Piper Sanderson." Piper said at the same time.

Tony laughed. They really were twins.

"I like your shirt Peter." Tony told the young boy.

Peter puffed out his chest in pride.

"You're my favorite Avenger! I really like the Iron Man suit it's so cool!" Peter announced proudly.

"I wore green because The Hulk is green." Piper said not wanting to be left out.

Tony looked at the young girl in amusement.

"Is The Hulk your favorite Avenger little lady?" Tony asked her.

"Yes he is, because my Papa D said that it looked like someone named 'Bruce' had control now, and I like the name Bruce." She explained.

Steve and Tony looked at Bruce to see his reaction. Bruce was smiling softly, but you could see the look of concern in his eyes.

"Well thank you Piper, my name is Bruce Banner." Bruce introduced himself.

A clatter was heard. Everyone looked over and saw Zenzi with wide eyes. She scrambled for something in her purse.

"Aunt Z, what are you looking for?" The teen finally spoke up.

"Your Papa would love for Dr. Banner to sign something for him, he loves his work." Zenzi said still searching for something.

"That is of course if he wants to do that." Zenzi said pulling out a small note pad and a pen looking sheepish.

"Sure, I guess." Bruce said holding out his hand for the materials.

Zenzi handed him the items. Bruce signed them. Zenzi then carefully put them in the bag she carried into the room. She then pulled out her IPhone, and snapped a picture of all the people there. She then sent it to her Grandfather.

"So why are we here?" The teenager asked.

Tony snapped as if remembering something.

"I need a choreographer for the dancers at Stark Expo and wanted to see the extent of Zenzi's supposed skill." Tony answered.

"Zenzi's a good dancer." Steve tried to convince Tony.

"How do you know?" Peter asked Steve with a glare.

"Well she told me she was…" Steve said not sure why the child was angry at him.

"So you want us to dance?" Piper asked Tony.

"You all can dance?" Tony asked surprised.

"We can all do ballroom dancing." Peter said as if trying to prove something.

"Yeah! You should see the family Conga…although Marcus hates it." Piper said excitedly.

"Oh no, I can't…I don't have proper shoes." Zenzi said sadly.

"What's your size? Six and a half?" Tony asked taking a guess.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"Jarvis, pull out the six and half heels." Tony ordered.

A shelf opened up in the wall. It was filled with all different kinds of heels for ballroom dancing. Piper instantly pulled out a pair of dark blue ones for her aunt.

"That was you'll match Marcus!" She shouted excitedly.

Marcus was about to protest but his little brother ran over to him. The young boy indicated he wanted to tell his brother a secret. Marcus obliged and bent down to the boy's level.

"That blonde guy likes Aunty a lot." He whispered so only Marcus could hear him.

It took Marcus a moment to process what was just said to him. His eyes took on a serious look and he glanced at Steve. He noticed Steve was sneaking glances at his Aunt when he thought no one was looking. He then understood his little brother's plan.

"Thanks for the hint." He told his brother while ruffling his hair.

"Piper, get our dance shoes." Marcus told his little sister.

"We're gonna do it?" Piper asked wide eyed.

"Not if we don't have the shoes." Marcus told her.

Piper ran for the bag and pulled out three pairs of dance shoes.

The two pairs got together and Zenzi was smiling brightly.

* * *

"Jarvis, play Conga by Gloria Estefan." Zenzi said.

For the moment the music started, they raced into action. None of the men had ever seen children move their hips so well, and so fast. The most surprising part was that they were perfectly in sync. Even when the chorus came and they started to dance together, they were perfectly in sync. They all matched up, and never missed their steps. They all knew where to be, and how to move their arms and legs. Bruce was impressed by that and so was Steve. Tony was more amused by the boy's glares at Steve.

"Why do you think they hate you so much Steve?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's because all the nephews love my sister." An unfamiliar female voice told them.

All the men looked at the new woman. She had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her make-up was done to make her face more beautiful and her nails were freshly done.

"Is that so?" Tony questioned amused.

"Yes, they all have crushes on her, she is rather loveable." The woman commented while smiling at the performance.

The song ended and everyone noticed that Colleen was there. The twins ran to their mother, and Marcus gathered their stuff.

"Did you thank Mister Stark for allowing you to come here?" Colleen asked her children.

All three thanked Tony for the experience. Tony told them to visit again soon. Colleen then walked her children out while sending her sister a look. The look said _we'll talk later._ Zenzi nodded and stayed behind for a moment.

"So how'd I do?" She asked.

"You all were great." Tony said.

"Thank you! We all get taught how to do that." Zenzi said proudly.

'Well I personally think it's admirable, I couldn't move that way." Bruce said shaking his head in amazement.

"Maybe you just need a good teacher." She told him while winking.

Bruce just laughed. Zenzi glanced at Steve for a moment, but only a moment. She was kind of miffed by the fact that he never once said hello to her. Plus the disappointment from his not calling, she wasn't up to flirting right now.

"Well I need to get home to rest, so good bye, and see you tomorrow." She told them and left the room.

Tony wanted to smack his friend. Hell, even Bruce noticed the sparks between Steve and the interesting Zenzi.

"You should at least go talk to her." Bruce advised Steve.

Steve nodded and took a deep breath. He had to prepare himself for this next battle.

* * *

Zenzi was about three blocks away from Stark Tower when Steve finally caught up with her. He was terrified because he had no idea what to say to her. He could tell she was upset. He just didn't really know why.

"Zenzi!" He called out to her.

Zenzi turned around and stopped for him to walk next to her. She set her eyes forward determined not to look at the much too handsome man next to her.

"I'm sorry for not saying hello at the Tower." Steve started with something he really was sorry about.

Zenzi stole a glance at him, and cursed herself for doing so. His blue eyes held real apologies in them. Zenzi felt her anger start to melt away. He was just too gorgeous for her to resist those eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing…it really did hurt my feelings." She admitted to him.

Steve's mouth set in a frown. He didn't like the fact that he hurt her heart.

"Also…I've been meaning to call…I'm just really nervous." He admitted with a small fire starting on his face.

Zenzi smiled warmly, which warmed Steve's worries. He enjoyed it when she smiled.

"I was worried that you thought I wasn't worth it or something." She told him softly.

Steve's mind went into panic. How could he explain to her that it certainly wasn't that? It was his insecurity, and feelings of unworthiness. He thought he wasn't good enough for her. He also hasn't told her yet that he is Captain America.

"No, that is definitely not what I think. In fact I think I'm the unworthy one." Steve told her quickly.

Zenzi gave him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously…I told I'm no good with girls…." Steve said softly.

"Then keep taking your time Steve, I don't want to rush anything." Zenzi told him smiling.

"O-okay…thank you Zenzi." Steve told her in genuine thanks.

"I'll see you around?" She asked in good-bye.

"I'll be sure to say Hello." Steve promised with a smile.

They waved at each other and went to their prospective homes. Steve was glad that he was able to make up with Zenzi. Zenzi went home to have hope for many more hellos.

* * *

**What do you think of Peter, Piper and Marcus? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**With Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	5. Pride and Gun Shots

**College has gotten super busy now that it's the end of the quarter. I am still trying my best to write this. **

**I own nothing Marvel related.  
**

* * *

Zenzi woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned and turned toward the sound. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled. It was her Grandfather. He called her at least once a week. She picked up the phone and tapped the answer button.

"**Good morning, my sweet Blume.**" Her grandfather greeted lovingly.

"**Good morning Opa.**" Zenzi replied with a small yawn.

"**Did I wake you Blume?**" Her grandfather asked concerned.

"**No worries Opa, I needed to get up anyways.**" She told her Opa.

"**Is that blonde man in the picture named **Steve Rogers** by chance?**" He asked urgently.

"**How did you know?**" Zenzi asked very surprised.

"**Well that's Captain America Blume.**" He told her confidently.

Zenzi had to take a moment to digest what he had just told her. She knew he wasn't lying because Opa did not lie. Zenzi felt the color drain from her face. Then an extreme heat came to it. She felt her face scowl.

"**What's wrong Blume? Did they not tell you?**" The old man asked, sensing her rage.

"**No Opa, not even after I told them about my childhood dream.**" She replied trying not to throw her pillow across the room.

"**Don't maim them too much Blume.**" The old man said, disapproving of he just heard.

"**Yes Opa, I have to go to work now, I love you.**" Zenzi affectionately told her Grandfather.

"**Love you more Blume, talk to you soon.**" Opa told her then ended the call.

Zenzi stormed into the Stark Tower with a vicious fire in her eyes. Her eyes could burn anyone in their path. It scared the people at the front desk, but they cleverly decided to just let it pass.

* * *

"_May I ask why you are so angry Miss Engel?_" Jarvis questioned.

"Mister Stark and Mister Rogers are why I'm so angry Jarvis." Zenzi replied storming into the elevator.

"_Shall I tell Mr. Banner that you are not able to do the favor he requested me to ask you?_" Jarvis asked.

Zenzi sighed, letting her rage calm down a little bit. Bruce seems like such a nice man, and he didn't deserve her anger.

"No, please lead me to his location." She replied, composing herself.

Bruce could sense Zenzi's hidden anger as soon as he walked in. She tried to hide it, but Bruce was an expert in anger, so he noticed.

"I hope you're not mad at me." Bruce told her lightly.

"That obvious?" She asked sheepishly.

"Not really, but I'm an expert at being angry, so I can tell." He told her with a small smile.

Zenzi laughed, her anger starting to fade. She smiled at Bruce and moved to sit near him. Since she met Bruce about a week ago, she'd been in his lab floor many times. She was mostly sent to make sure he was eating properly and not working hard. Zenzi also went to him when she needed a break from the chaos that is the planning of Stark Expo. Bruce had a calming effect on her.

"So what can I do for you Bruce?" She asked him.

"Ah yes…give me a minute, this is kind of hard for me to ask…" He told her awkwardly.

"Take your time." She told him kindly.

Bruce sighed and just got to his point.

"You see…Tony and I were invited to a charity event that's more of a meeting of the minds." Bruce started slowly being encouraged by Zenzi's patience.

Zenzi simply waited with a smile.

"Well we have to bring a date…and it has to be a woman." He said annoyed at the rule.

Zenzi took a moment to process what he said. She then looked surprised when she realized what he was asking.

"Are you asking me to be your plus one Bruce?" She asked in surprise.

"I would understand if you wouldn't want to…" Bruce said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I'm not uncomfortable with it, I'm just honored you would ask me is all Bruce." She said with a blush.

It was true. Zenzi knew she wasn't really intelligent like he was, nor was she a business owner like Pepper. She didn't really feel qualified.

"Well you're the only woman besides Pepper who will actually listen to me talk about my work, even if you have no clue what I'm saying." Bruce told her with a kind smile.

"I enjoy your passion…and it calms me down when I'm stressed…or angry." She told him.

Bruce laughed heartily at that. He, who turns into a Giant Green Rage Monster, calms her down. Then he saw her smile dampen a little, and he stopped laughing. He instead smiled softly and looked at her.

"That's a first for me." He told her honestly.

"I'm glad." She replied.

* * *

The door then opened and Pepper walked in, followed by Tony. Zenzi had to grip the arm chair to try and not maim him. She was also angry at Pepper as well. In fact the only person she wasn't mad at was Bruce, for he wasn't there when she told her story. Bruce noticed the anger had returned tenfold and looked at her in concern.

"Oh so you were here Zenzi! I didn't know…weird." Tony said confused.

"You mean Jarvis didn't tell you?" She replied trying to stay cool.

"No he didn't…anyway Zenzi I need you to help make sure my translations are perfect for my posters and such." Tony said not noticing the anger rolling off of her.

"Sure, I'll get to it right away." She said and got up.

She started toward the door to go to her office, when it opened to reveal Steve Rogers…or she should say Captain America himself. Seeing him pushed her over the edge. She started shaking unable to control the anger from the inside anymore.

The sound of flesh, hitting flesh was heard. Zenzi had smacked Steve so hard it echoed. Steve's face on the left side was a deep red. Zenzi stood before him breathing heavily, and also shaking. She then glared at Tony and Pepper. Steve was just stunned, Tony and Pepper flinched, surprised to see such pain and betrayal in her eyes. They were confused at her anger.

"Do you all take me for a fool?" She said angrily.

"Of course not…" Tony answered confused.

"Don't give me that bullshit, when exactly did you all plan on telling me that Steve is also known as CAPTAIN AMERICA!?" She shouted almost shrieking.

Pepper's hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. You could see Tony's gears in his minds start to work. He was trying to find a way to calm his new friend down. Steve looked at her with extreme guilt. Bruce looked shocked at his friends.

"You didn't tell her?" Bruce asked Tony in slight disgust.

"Well yeah, we have to protect his secret identity." Tony tried to explain.

"That's an excuse! One of SHIELD already contacted me." She countered.

"Zenzi…I…" Steve started to explain but she just glared up at him.

"How could you? I mean after…" She whispered then shook her head. "Forget it, I'm going to work now, and I hope none of you try to disturb me." She declared and stormed off.

She hurried to her office. When she got there she planted herself in her chair and examined her hand. It was hurting, but not so much that she did anything serious to it. She then put her head on her desk and tried to calm down. She heard the door open, and was about to protest when she was it was Bruce's shoes in her line of vision.

"Let me see your hand." He commanded of her.

She complied and showed the man her hand. He took it in his larger ones. Zenzi observed his work. She noticed her hand was still slightly red, and it had a little bit of swelling to it.

"Doesn't look broken or fractured." Bruce said now holding her hand gently now.

Zenzi blinked trying to hold back tears. She felt so over-whelmed that she couldn't hold it in.

"I heard from Tony…but when he told me I assumed they told you…I'm so sorry." He apologized truly sad for her.

"Don't apologize Bruce, you didn't do anything wrong…" She said looking sternly into his eyes.

"I know, I just don't like seeing my friends so sad." He told her.

Those words pushed Zenzi over the edge.

"I just don't understand how…that's my pride…" She started to say, but her sobs got in the way.

"All…I have is my pride…and they just…" Zenzi finished.

She lowered her head so Bruce couldn't see her tears. She cried quietly. Bruce held her hand the hold time.

* * *

The day of the event Zenzi answered a knock on her door. It was Pepper, standing outside her apartment with a smile.

"So I hear you're going to the event as well." She started.

"I am." Zenzi answered shortly.

"Zenzi…please let me make it up to you." Pepper said knowing that Zenzi was still mad about the story incident.

"Don't I have work?" Zenzi asked.

"No…Tony allowed me to take you out to get ready…" Pepper replied.

"I have my own stuff." Zenzi said still not convinced.

"Zenzi…please…I'm paying for everything and we'll get a new dress, shoes, nails…" Pepper started.

"Oh alright! I guess a little retail therapy wouldn't hurt." She said giving in.

Pepper smiled in victory and grabbed her arm.

"This is going to be great!" Pepper told her while dragging her outside.

Pepper and Zenzi were at a boutique trying to find the perfect dress for Zenzi. Well more like nothing Zenzi tried was good enough for Pepper. Zenzi had tried on at least a dozen dresses, but none seem to suit her taste. Zenzi sighed in frustration.

"We'll find it Zenzi; we just have to keep looking." Pepper said looking through more dresses.

Zenzi rolled her eyes and went to the opposite side from here Pepper was. She was next to the dressing rooms when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It hung on a mannequin and Zenzi couldn't help but step towards it. It was a back-less, strapless dark emerald dress. The front was short, but the back was like a chiffon material that flowed to the floor. A silver sash was at the waist. It was unlike anything Zenzi had ever tried on before.

"With your hair and skin tone, you'd look fabulous in that." An attendant told, noticing her staring.

"You think so?" Zenzi whispered biting her lip.

"Only one way to prove it, get in the room." She said starting to take the dress off the mannequin

Zenzi went in and let the attendant put the dress on her. The process was easy and Zenzi was surprised to see it fit perfectly.

"It fits like it was made to be worn by you." The shop girl said surprised as well.

Zenzi stepped out to show Pepper. Pepper was holding so many dresses, she couldn't see Zenzi.

"I have more for you to try on…and we need to…" Pepper ranted.

"Pepper!" Zenzi called to get her attention.

When Pepper looked over a shocked look come over her face. Then she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with it.

"Now that is a dress." Pepper said in delight.

"You don't think it shows too much do you?" Zenzi said blushing.

"No, it's perfect; I may have to keep my on Tony even." She replied smirking.

"Oh so maybe it's too much…" Zenzi said.

"Sweetheart no, we are getting you that dress." Pepper said giving her a look that finalized the deal.

Zenzi smiled and changed back into her clothes. She then let Pepper lead her away to finish getting ready for the night.

* * *

Bruce, Tony and Steve were waiting for the girls. Although Steve wasn't going to be at the event, he was going to be near-by in case something happened. Tony was in white suit, with his typical sunglasses. Bruce was in a black tux with a bow tie. He kept fidgeting, not liking the monkey suit. Steve had on his usual khaki's and white shirt, covered by a light brown leather jacket.

"So Pepper tells me that all eyes will be on Z tonight." Tony casually started.

"I'm guessing that means they found her the right dress?" Bruce asked trying to go along with the conversation.

"According to Pepper, it was made for her to wear." Tony said.

Bruce tensed up a little bit and Steve noticed.

"Are you nervous Bruce?" Steve asked a little worried.

"Yeah nervous about your date?" Tony teased.

"I'm nervous for her…not everyone at these events are exactly entertaining…" Bruce answered.

"You don't need to worry about Zenzi, she can handle herself." Pepper told them coming down the stairs.

Pepper wore a dark blue strapless gown that went to the floor. Her hair was up in a bun of curls and she wore various silver accessories. Tony whistled in appreciation.

"You look great Pepper." Steve and Bruce both told her.

"Just be sure not to fall too hard for her okay guys?" Pepper said with a smile.

"There's no way I w…." Tony stopped as Zenzi came down.

When Bruce saw her he stopped fidgeting. Steve dropped his bag, and his jaw. He felt his heart stopped for a moment, and turn to a rapid pace.

Zenzi looked regal. The dark emerald dress contrasted her bright eyes. The front had a small string of open diamonds cut into the material with sheer material. She had on a Green choker with a silver gem in the middle. The silver sash at the waist highlighted her figure. All of that was stunning, but amazing part as the back. It opened all the top of her hips. Steve couldn't stop staring.

"I told you Pepper this was too much…" Zenzi said while fidgeting.

"Nonsense, you look like a queen." Tony admitted with a smile.

"I told you she was that beautiful." Pepper bragged.

"You look beautiful." Bruce told his friend with a smile and holding out his hand.

Zenzi smiled and put her hand in his. Steve looked at the locked hands, and began to get annoyed for some reason.

"Well we don't want to be late." Steve said to everyone.

Zenzi sighed in disappointment. She was hoping Steve would also compliment her, but perhaps she looked loose to him. Everyone noticed and all planned to scold Steve when the night was over. Bruce, Pepper, Tony and Zenzi loaded into a limo, while still got on his Harley and they went to the event.

* * *

Zenzi had spent the first hour talking and mingling with as many potential business partners as she could. They all found her to be beautiful, and she knew it. She used that to help Tony gain new business. Now she was just bored though. She could only take the business and science jargon for so long. Tony then walked up to her.

"Care for a dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." She allowed him to lead her to the floor.

They danced in peace for a few minutes. Tony looked like he was trying to say something but didn't know how.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about you know…" Tony apologized.

Zenzi was shocked to hear it. She smiled in forgiveness; it meant a lot to her that he even bothered to admit he was wrong.

"Thank you Tony…" Zenzi said noticing something.

As she focused she noticed that it shined. Then the more she looked the more she realized it was a gun. A gun that was aimed at Tony. A gun that was ready to fire. Zenzi waited till the hand attached to the gun went to pull the trigger. She then turned so that she was protecting Tony and pushed him just as the gun shot went off.

Zenzi picked up a plate threw it at the gun man and hit him. This allowed her to get to him and disarm him. Then she noticed his comrades had come in as well. She ran to the nearest one and went they pulled up their gun, she punched their arm in three places, and the arm went limp. She knocked out several more until she got hit in her left shoulder. The pain made her fall over. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, but instead was caught in someone's arms.

Opening her eyes, she saw all the goons were handled. Bruce/Hulk was looking at her in concern. Tony, who was now in the Iron Man suit, had the face part up and he also looked worried. Pepper looked like she wanted to cry. She then noticed something blue was in front of her. She looked up and into the face of Captain America. He looked at her in anguish. She followed his eyes and saw what everyone was worried about. That first shot had gotten to her. The wound was bleeding and made quite a stain on the dress.

"Hello Captain America." She said before blacking out in his arms.

* * *

**I figured it was time to show Grandpa and have the drama of Tony's life come into play.**

**Great way to meet your idol huh?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it  
**

**With Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	6. After

**Finally managed to get this done, in between Finals and the Holiday madness. Trying to show some bonding between Zenzi and Steve. **

**I own nothing Marvel**

**Thank you to all my followers/reviewers/favorites**

* * *

"_Hello?" Zenzi answered her phone after it rang._

"_Is this…Zenzi Engel?" An uncertain male voice asked._

"_Yes, may I ask who this is?" Zenzi asked not quite recognizing the voice._

"_It's Steve Rogers." He told her still uncertain._

"_Oh hello Steve!" Zenzi answered smiling to herself._

_Zenzi could hear him sigh over the phone in relief. She had to hold back her giggle, finding his nerves cute._

"_It's nice to hear from you." Zenzi told him genuinely happy._

"_I-I was wondering if I could ask you something." He blurts out._

"_Anything you want Steve." She told him encouragingly._

_Zenzi heard him take a breath._

"_C-could we g-g-go out t-t-together?" Steve asked stuttering._

"_Like a date?" Zenzi asked surprised. _

"_Yes." Steve answered still very nervous._

"_Yes Steve, I would love to…what exactly did you have in mind?" She answered, suddenly becoming shy herself. _

"_Bowling…maybe?" He answered hoping she wouldn't laugh._

"_I love bowling!" Zenzi replied happily._

"_Really? I mean great, how about next week?" Steve asked gaining a little bit of confidence. _

"_I'm free next Thursday." She told him._

"_Then Thursday it is." Steve said._

_A silence was held for a minute then Zenzi chuckled._

"_Anything else Steve?" She asked._

"_Oh no…Good bye Zenzi." He told her._

"_Bye Steve." She said while hanging up._

_Her smile lasted the rest of the day, and well into her sleep._

* * *

Zenzi opened her eyes and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and noticed it looked like a medic ward. She noticed an IV and follows it to see her left arm in a sling. Looking at made her remember what happened at the event. She was curious to know how bad the damage was. Remembering also made her remember the encounter with Steve…or actually Captain America.

She sighed and then smiled as she recalled their conversation. The argument happened afterward, and Zenzi had planned to apologize for over-reacting after the event. Things didn't go exactly as planned.

Zenzi heard noises approaching the room. As they got closer the noises became voices. Pepper's was now talking over all the other voices.

"Let me see if she's awake first!" She told someone in a scolding tone.

The door opened and the familiar red head walked in. She jumped in surprise, but then smiled happily. She leaned out the door and motioned whoever else was out there inside the room. Tony and Bruce followed Pepper in. Zenzi again had to hide her disappointment, not that she didn't want to see her friends; she just also really wanted to see Steve.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked checking her pulse and various other things.

"Hungry." She told him honestly.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"I would imagine so, you been out for about a day." Bruce said while writing things on a chart.

"Jeez! That hasn't happened to since I was assau…" Zenzi stopped remembering who was around her.

Bruce gave her a knowing look. Of course he knew, Zenzi had given him a copy of her medical records for safety measures. Pepper seemed confused and Tony gave her a look of questioning. Zenzi could tell that he pretty much figured out what she was going to say.

"Well I'll have a robot send up food, and send everyone but to work." Bruce said making sure no questions could be asked.

Pepper gently hugged the strawberry blonde, and so did Tony. He gave her a stern look that promised he would be back to question her. They both left promising to be back soon. Bruce looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

Zenzi smiled at his concern. He treated her like a little sister. Zenzi in turn, thought of him as the older brother she would never have. He is much kinder then her own.

"Yes Bruce, I was just surprised…I just slipped is all." Zenzi told him.

"Alright, but if you need anything, let me know." Bruce answered.

"Yes Bruce." She said jokingly.

* * *

Steve Rogers found himself pacing near the entrance of the hallway where Zenzi was recovering. He knew he was the last to visit Zenzi. It made him feel terrible, but he was also terrified. The last time he had really seen her, it ended in a fight. Then she got hurt under his watch. He also knew he couldn't put off seeing her any longer. That would make it seem like he did not care about her, which was far from the truth.

As he approached her room, he heard music. When he reaches the door the music turns into a song. Zenzi notices him and waves him over.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Zenzi asked softly.

"It has been…Hi…" Steve answered weakly.

Neither said anything for a minute, and then they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" They said together.

Both persons looked shocked. Neither of them found fault in the other. Each felt guilty for their actions, or reactions.

"You go first." Steve said being polite.

"I'm sorry for slapping you; I mean I was really immature and over-reacting." Zenzi apologized.

"It wasn't your fault…I mean I did not tell you!" Steve quickly tried to put the blame on himself.

"Except you're supposed to keep your identity a secret…" Zenzi replied.

"But you're my friend, and it made it seem like I don't trust you…" Steve countered frowning.

"Even so, it's not like you meant to hurt me." Zenzi countered being stubborn.

"No…but I did hurt you, and I let you get wounded…" Steve said looking sadly at her wound.

Zenzi's face scowled. She then sighed in defeat.

"Steve listen to me, you could not have known the attack was going to happen." She told him sternly.

"There's always a possibility when it comes to Stark." Steve retorted.

"Exactly, I knew that, I don't blame anyone but the criminals." Zenzi replied.

"But…I was…and if it wasn't for my suit…" Steve started still sounding troubled.

"I like your suit though." Zenzi interjected with a cute smile.

Steve couldn't help but smile. Then he started laughing with a blush. To hear her compliment him about his old-fashioned uniform, made him happy. Zenzi joined him. Their laughter washed away all the guilt and the blame the two had.

"Truce between friends?" Zenzi asked still smiling.

"Truce." Steve complied.

About an hour later, Steve and Zenzi were joined by Pepper, Tony and Bruce. They were all chatting happily when Pepper turned to Zenzi.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Pepper asked with curiosity.

Zenzi groaned and covered her face.

"Well we usually go to Greece to visit my mom's family…" Zenzi started.

"Oh wow that must be nice!" Pepper gushed.

"It is if I was able to go…but with this injury there's no way." Zenzi said her voice filled with dread.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand." Pepper said sounding confused.

"Yes my mom's family will, but my eldest brother won't." Zenzi said bitterly.

"Well then I'll handle him and you can spend Christmas with us." Tony said decisively.

Zenzi blinked in surprise. She planned to just deal with her brother then spend the Christmas and New Year's alone. She smiled warmly and dabbed her eyes before tears could fall.

"Sounds great." She answered honestly.

* * *

**Yes I am challenging myself to make a chapter about Christmas for Christmas!**

**I hoped you liked it!  
**

**Feel free to let me know what you think  
**

**Much Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	7. Christmas

**So I barely made my Christmas deadline but I did it! Here's my Christmas chapter for Christmas! **

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers/followers/favorites  
**

**I own nothing Marvel related  
**

**Please Enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
**

* * *

Since Zenzi was injured and was going to spend the Holidays with Tony, it was decided she should stay at Stark Tower for the time being. This came as a relief to many people, including Zenzi's family. That way she would be safe, and she wouldn't be alone, which was something the family knew she would do, if left to her own devices.

Since Zenzi had recovered some, she was allowed to move about the tower. Pepper and Tony didn't let her back to work though; they wanted to make sure she had plenty of mental recovery as well. As Zenzi toured the building she noticed it was becoming quite festive. Garlands covered in many holiday colors filled railings and balconies. Wreaths of all sizes were hung on many doors. Tables were filled with red, greens, gold, whites, blues and many other colors.

Though it was beautiful, it did not inspire a warm holiday feeling. In fact, Zenzi never really liked Christmas. Zenzi was a simple woman, with simple needs. She only ever wanted simple things, and she never wanted to seem spoiled. That was quite the opposite of her siblings, and most of her cousins. Everything was a contest, and it just ruined the holiday for her. She prefers to just spend some time with people who wanted to be with her, and she would rather give than receive.

"Zenzi." A voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

Two strong arms caught her gently and helped her to balance herself. She looked up to find Steve looking at her in concern.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Steve told.

"Sorry, I was absorbed in my thoughts is all." Zenzi said with a small smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Steve asked curious.

"How I dread Christmas…" She replied a little unsure.

"Yeah me too…" Steve said sounding distance.

Zenzi felt a wave of pity overcome her. Her situation was nothing compared to Steve's. She could at least see her family and friends. She wasn't supposed to be dead, or missing. All of Steve's old friends were dead. He must feel so alone, and foreign. Zenzi wanted to help him get through this in the most positive way possible.

"What can I do for you?" Zenzi asked, knowing he called her attention for a reason.

"Well actually I still need to get a few gifts, and was wondering if you wanted to help me shop." Steve answered, hoping she would.

"That sounds like fun, let me change into warmer clothes, I'll meet you at the entrance in about fifteen minutes if that's alright." She answered getting excited.

"Of course that's okay." Steve replied chuckling.

"Okay, see you soon!" She said darting off.

Steve waited until she was for sure gone. Then he pumped his arm into the air and let out a whoop. Though he didn't specifically say it was a date, he had finally successfully asked for her time without stuttering. He felt very proud, and pretty excited.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Steve was ready and waiting at the entrance. He heard some clicking and turned towards it. Zenzi was approaching him. She wore a red pea coat, and white skirt. She had a white scarf and hat on and her legs were covered by black tights and brown heeled boots. Steve smiled at her.

"Even your boots have heels?" Steve asked in a teasing tone.

"I am much more comfortable in heels, and since I am not shooting, yes they are." She replied.

"You ready then?" Steve asked, excited to go.

"Could you help me put my glove on? It's kind of hard to do with a sling." She informed him.

"Sure." He answered holding out his hand.

Zenzi handed him with a brown leather glove. He took from her and gently put it on to her hand. He made sure all her fingers were in the right place before letting her hand go.

"So let our adventure begin!" Zenzi said walking out of Stark Tower.

Steve followed after her chuckling.

"So where are we headed?" Zenzi asked.

"Not sure really, Tony said to go to the mall but to be honest, the thought scares me." Steve admitted.

"Yeah I can see why, but I know some places if you liked to try those." Zenzi offered.

"I'd follow you anywhere." Steve said, eyes shining in earnest.

Zenzi had to remind herself to breath for a few moments. Though she was sure he meant it in a friendship way, it also showed a huge amount of trust. Zenzi was deeply moved and honored by that trust. She then leads him away.

* * *

The first store she led Steve to was a store that specialized in fragrances, accessories, wallets and purses. Steve was impressed. It was kind of small but the goods were top quality. It had a small business feel that Steve would like to see more of in his city.

"Hello dears!" An old woman greets behind the glass counter.

Both persons greeted the woman back. Zenzi then glances at Steve.

"So you need something for Pepper and a woman named Natasha right?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered looking around.

"Well Pepper is easy, but I need to know a little about Natasha to help you." Zenzi replied.

"Right well…Natasha is from Russia, but doesn't like to talk about the past," Steve paused to think; "she does travel a lot though, and works a lot." Steve finished.

"Get her two scarves, one for the cold, and one just to highlight an outfit." Zenzi suggested while pointing at the scarf collection.

"That's a good idea…but how do I chose?" He asked looking at them.

"Just grab what appeals to you, or a color or design that would highlight her eyes or hair." She replied while looking around the shop.

Steve agreed with this and looked closer at the scarves. He found one wool scarf that was a lighter shade of red that had tiny black stars sewn into it. He thought it was cute, and it matched Natasha's hair. He then looked at the silk ones. He decided to go with her eyes to choose the one he wanted. He happened upon one with a deep green color. It had a black stripe down the middle, and it reminded him of Natasha so he decided to pick that one. He then turned to Zenzi.

"You're pretty at making suggestions." He complimented.

"Oh well I spent a while in retail," She pauses looking far away for a second, "but it was for books, but you learn after a while." She finished.

"Well what do I get Pepper?" Steve asked.

"How about a brooch?" Zenzi questioned.

"We have lovely brooches right here." The woman behind the counter offered for Steve to see.

Steve took a look and again was impressed by the quality. He was also surprised to see so many different choices. He glanced over them until he noticed one that looked different from the rest. It was a bronze looking metal that was in the shape of circle. Inside it were light blue gem, and crystal beads. It reminded Steve of Tony's Arc-Reactor.

"Could I purchase this brooch here, and these scarves?" Steve asked the clerk.

"None of these really fit your companion." The clerk pointed out casually.

"Well they're for my friends…I'm sure what to get her." He answered looking at Zenzi fondly.

"Just pay attention to what she says, you'll figure something out, and good luck." The old woman told wisely while handing him his items.

"Thank you." Steve replied genuinely.

* * *

"Who's next?" Zenzi asked.

"I need something for Tony, Bruce and Clint." He told her.

"Sunglasses for Tony, and a novel or two for Bruce, and something practical for Clint." Zenzi rattled off.

"You seem pretty sure." Steve teased.

"Absolutely! I mean I can't leave you to decide yourself can I?" Zenzi teased back.

"I suppose you got me there." Steve said smiling.

Zenzi then leads him to another small business but this time it was half a book store, half men's items. It had a cozy feeling and Steve was comfortable being able to look around. He notices some jackets and decides to start with Clint's gift. He buys him a black wind-breaker. Something that's easy to wear and get off in case he needs to. He then picks some black aviator sunglasses for Tony. When he approached the book side of the store he heard laughter. Zenzi was looking at a book. Her laughter made him smile.

"So what book should I get him?" Steve asked.

"Here, this one." Zenzi said handing him a book.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked her.

"Yes." Zenzi answered.

* * *

On the way back to Stark Tower, Zenzi noticed a TV from an appliance store had a movie on it that you could see through the window. She stopped as she noticed the movie was Disney Pixar's Brave. She smiled sadly.

Steve noticed she had stopped and went to see what she was looking at. He noticed a TV screen and it had a girl on it with curly red hair and a green dress. She talked in an Scottish accent. He looked at Zenzi and saw she was smiling sadly.

"You okay Zenzi?" Steve asked concerned.

"Oh yes of course! This character just reminds me of my late Grandma Amelia." Zenzi answered fondly.

"Were you close to her?" Steve pondered.

"Almost as close as I am to my Grandpa, you see this movie is based in Scotland her homeland," Zenzi paused for breath, "She took me there when…I was having some hard times." She finished.

Steve wondered why she paused for so long for the reason, but he decided not to question it. She would tell him when she was ready to tell him the real reason why.

"It was so beautiful…all the trees and nature." Zenzi absent-mindedly said.

"You also said you like hunting and such, so I'm guessing you like being in nature due to her?" Steve questioned.

"That and my full name Kreszenz, means to spring up or thrive, so my Grandpa calls me Blume which means Flower in German." She answered smiling.

"That's wonderful." Steve replied very pleased for making her happy.

"Thank you, we should be getting back though." She said while continuing to Stark Tower.

* * *

Christmas day had arrived and a small intimate gathering was planned for the day. Tony had the Avengers from the Chitauri attack attend. Zenzi knew that meant she would get to finally meet Clint/Hawkeye and the infamous amongst them Natasha/Black Widow. Zenzi was nervous, but not about meeting Clint. She knew they would get along great. She was nervous about Natasha. She heard the woman was very reserved and the best Spy agent SHEILD has. Zenzi didn't want to make a bad impression on the impressive woman.

"That's a cute and interesting outfit." Pepper commented breaking Zenzi from her thoughts.

Zenzi decided to wear a gold skirt with red flowers printed on it. She wore a white blouse that had small ruffles on the front. It was covered by a dark red sweater. She also has dark blue strappy high heels. It wasn't festive, nor did it really make sense, but it fit her personality.

"Thanks!" Zenzi replied.

"So are you excited?" Pepper asked curious.

"Kind of…It will be nice to experience a Christmas where I am now compared to my siblings or pitied for the past." Zenzi replied.

"Oh…well are you excited about meeting Clint and Natasha?" Pepper diverted the attention.

"I know I'll be fine with Clint, but I am worried about meeting Natasha." Zenzi admitted.

"Don't worry she'll love you." Tony's voice said, while he walked over to Pepper.

"How do you know that?" Zenzi asked

"I know because you are like us." Tony answered.

"Like you how?" Zenzi questioned.

"You are extraordinary, and can't fit in with your surroundings, you're a freak, just like we are." Tony replied.

Zenzi smiled very humbled. She did feel like she belongs with this group of people. She did feel like a freak for many different reasons. She also considered every one of them a friend, including Clint and Natasha. She just didn't know Tony regarded her as such a good friend as well. It warmed her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Zenzi told him.

"Merry Christmas to you." Tony replied.

* * *

Clint and Natasha walked into the main living room to find a huge decorated tree and many of their friends gathered in the room. Tony and Pepper were handing out the many presents under the tree. Bruce was sitting on a couch next to woman who was sitting with her back to them, so they did not recognize them. The Captain was not yet present.

"Starting the party without me Stark?" Clint teased.

"Oh Welcome!" Pepper greeted back.

"Hey Pepper." Both persons greeted.

The woman turns and Clint recognizes her as Kreszenz Engel, his self-appointed rival in Marksmanship. He walks over to her spot and sits next to her on the right.

"Hello Zenzi, nice to meet you in person." Clint greets her.

"Hello Clint, I have the same sentiment." She replied to him with a smile.

Natasha observed the quick exchange of words. Clint had told her about this woman in brief details. He mainly talked about how much skill she had in Marksmanship. Although for what she had listened to, she was better at it with guns than a bow, but it still impressed him all the same. Natasha walks over. Zenzi gets up.

"Here you can sit next to Clint; I had just finished talking to Bruce." She offered.

Natasha took her offer.

"I'm Kreszenz Engel, but I go by Zenzi." Zenzi introduced.

"Natasha Romanoff, Clint has mentioned you a few times." Natasha replies.

"Too bad my arm is broken; I would love to do our competition." Zenzi commented.

"Yeah me too, would've been fun." Clint agreed with a smirk.

"Come on guys, Christmas is a time for sharing, not competing." Steve's voice rang out.

"Finally we can get this party started!" Tony shouted.

* * *

Zenzi had received many wonderful gifts from her friends. She was surprised to see that Natasha had gotten her one as well. Natasha gave her some elegant black leather gloves. Clint had given her an old bow and quiver of his. Tony built her a small robot desk assistant. Pepper bought her some silk pajama shorts with a shirt. Bruce brought tears to her eyes when he gave her a bracelet made with various gems and charms.

Earlier she and Steve made an agreement to give each other their gifts in private. Steve had called her and really insisted on it. It warmed Zenzi's heart. Though she wasn't sure what they were, or where their relationship was headed, she knew she was special to him.

Zenzi meet Steve at the meeting place they had discussed. Steve was fidgeting and was holding a small thin, but deep red box. Steve noticed her coming towards him and saw his had a wrapped box in her hands. She stood before him and held out her present.

"Open mine first." Zenzi insisted.

Steve traded boxes with here and opened it. It was picture in a deep colored brown custom frame. Inside was Zenzi when she was younger. An elderly woman with green eyes like Zenzi and bright curly red hair stood behind her. Steve instantly knew that was her grandmother Amelia who she spoke so fondly of. Next to her grandmother was an elderly man. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were covered by glasses, who Steve assumed was her Grandfather she speaks so fondly of. Then he focused on Zenzi. She was wearing one of the outfits the girls would wear in his old shows. In her hands was a first place award for a talent show. All three were smiling happily.

"So let me explain." Zenzi said after he was done looking.

Steve nodded to encourage her.

"I was thinking that since you were…asleep for so long that you probably don't have anyone to go home to holidays or that you feel you can rely on," Zenzi paused to catch her breath,

"So I decided to give you a picture of three people who really supported you, so when you felt alone you could see that and see people do appreciate you no matter what time it is." She finished blushing.

Steve felt himself blush too. He knew Zenzi cared for him, but he didn't know it was that much. To think she would try to cheer him up and support him so whole-heartedly made him over-joyed.

"Thank you Zenzi, really it's nice to know someone in this time cares." Steve said eyes bright.

He then notices she hasn't opened her gift yet. She follows his gaze and jumps slightly. She then opens it and tears instantly fill her eyes. Inside was the top of what she could tell was a head-band. It was the color of frosted snow and it sparkled with the right amount of silver sheen. It was an intricate mix of vines, tree branches and leaves. It reminded her of Scotland.

"Oh Steve…it's so beautiful." She told him softly trying to not let the tears leak from her eyes.

"You spoke so fondly of your grandmother…and this reminded me of you…" Steve said gently not sure what to do.

"It's perfect…help me put it on?" She asked.

Steve gently pulled the head-band out and Zenzi put the box on a near-by table. Steve then puts the piece on her head, hoping he wouldn't jab her with it. It fit perfectly. Steve stepped back for a moment to look. The head-band was the complete opposite of her red hair, but it strangely fit, like it was meant to be there. In Steve's eyes it made her glow and look almost looked heavenly. That combined with her soft blush and slightly shy look in her eyes, made her irresistible to him at that moment.

So before Steve lost his nerve he stepped close to her.

"Please excuse my being so forward Zenzi." He told her looking into her eyes.

He then gently grabs her face and pulls her into a gentle, yet sweet kiss.

* * *

**So what do you think? I almost made a different ending but decided to be nice. Thor will be introduced soon, so no worries**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think  
**

**Much Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


	8. Revelations

**Here's another chapter! This time I wanted to show some of Zenzi's past and part of why she has some of the issues with her siblings like she does.**

**Thanks to everyone who favs/watches/reviews this story!  
**

**A most special thanks to a review named Lady Syndra! You're enthusiasm for this story helped me put this out much faster than I expected!  
**

**I own nothing Marvel related  
**

* * *

Zenzi's arm finally healed enough for the sling to be removed, but now she needed a cast. This made Zenzi's life a lot easier. She could now put clothe son without having to wiggle. She could hold things on her own now as well. This also meant she had permission to return to work the next day and she could go home to her apartment tonight.

She was on her way home now with her white cast signed by all of her friends. She was not alone though. Steve had insisted and really wouldn't let her go unless he walked her home. So that's what they were doing. On the way they decided to stop at a stand. It was a crepe stand and Zenzi was having a hard time convincing Steve to try hers since he refused to try new foods.

"Come on Steve!" Zenzi whined out.

"Zenzi no, I do not even know what that is." Steve replied rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It's a really thin pancake! It's even strawberry flavored!" Zenzi countered.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Steve finally asked.

"How can I get you to feel comfortable in time if I can't get you to try simple new things?" She answered looking sad.

Steve took a moment to process what she said. Then he thought about it and realized she cares very much about his happiness. She wants to share her world, to try and make his easier. He could also see she felt nervous about them. They still hadn't gone official and he could tell she was anxious about their relationship. Steve then sighed making a choice.

"Just a small bite right?" He asked warily.

"Yes! If you don't like it then that's fine, I just wanted you to try." Zenzi answered face lighting up.

Her obvious happiness confirmed his choice. If it was something that simple that made her smile, he could try something that wasn't even that strange. Zenzi held up the crepe. Steve bent down to take a bite when a whoosh sound was heard. Zenzi yelped in surprised and Steve felt something squish against his shirt.

"Oh no! That guy on his bike made me ruin your shirt, good thing my apartment is right here," She paused to throw away the scraps, "I'll make sure it won't get ruined, so come on." Zenzi finished pulling him along.

Zenzi opened the door to her apartment and lead Steve inside. Steve felt really nervous because he was entering a woman's home. Not only was it a woman's home, but it was the home of a woman h had feelings for. Steve looked around and noticed the apartment looked modern, but still had a homey feel to it. There was a white couch with two red chairs next to it forming a triangle. A red glass table was in the middle of it. Her walls were covered with paintings. Steve felt it fit Zenzi perfectly.

The two heard footsteps and a person walked in. It was a man had sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eye. He was also buck ass nude. Steve was about ready to attack the pervert when a voice shouted…well more like screeched out.

"WARREN PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

* * *

Warren had indeed followed Zenzi's instructions. He put on some clothes and was now sitting with Steve and his sister as they waited for Steve's shirt to finish soaking.

"How the hell did you break your arm? Shooting?" Warren questioned.

"A gun wouldn't break my arm, I was at a charity event with Tony Stark and some criminals infiltrated it." She answered almost sounding hollow.

"Your diner job got a gig at an event run by Tony Stark?" Warren asked in disbelief.

"No, I work for Tony Stark now; I'm like his and Pepper Potts assistant now." Zenzi replied.

"So you're a secretary." Warren said his tone in disapproval.

"Something like that." Zenzi agreed.

"Well at least it's better than being a waitress." Warren said in a condescending tone.

Zenzi had to bite the inside of her cheek. Warren was always this way to her. No matter how impressive her life was, it wasn't enough for Warren. If it wasn't what he wanted for her, it wasn't right to him.

"Why are you here Warren?" She asked her eyes steeling up.

"I can't come home anymore?" He asked defensively.

"This is my apartment! You have a home, with a wife and kids!" Zenzi yelled back in irritation.

"They're still in Greece and won't be home till the day after tomorrow." Warren replied ignoring her irritation.

"So you decided to break into my home without telling me?" She questioned.

"What's the big deal we're siblings right?" Warren retorted.

"I'm going to check on Steve's shirt." She announced while getting up and walking to her laundry room.

Steve did not like Zenzi's brother very much. He didn't like the way he belittled her life so much. He did not treat her with the respect she deserved.

"So what's your name?" Warren asked.

"Steve." He answered politely.

"That's Zenzi's favorite boy name." Warren commented with a chuckle.

"I did not know that." Steve said.

"So how long have you two been together?" Warren questioned.

"We're just dating for the moment." Steve replied.

"I see, did you know…" Warren tried to embarrass his sister but she interrupted.

"Here's your shirt Steve, and you can just keep the one you're wearing." She announced.

Steve got up and held his hand out for the shirt.

"I'll lead you to the door." Zenzi said hastily.

"Sure, nice to meet you Warren." Steve said politely.

"Yeah same to you." Warren replied.

Zenzi and Steve went to her door and Zenzi heaved a heavy sigh. Steve patted her arm to show his support.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Steve demanded of her.

"Always, see you tomorrow Steve." Zenzi said while closing the door.

"Does he know about your obsession with Captain America?" Her brother asked her.

"Very much so." Zenzi said with a smirk while going into her room.

* * *

The next morning Zenzi was told to suit up. The Asgardian of the Avengers Thor was going to arrive that day. So Tony decided they would have sparing matches, which included Zenzi and her casted arm.

Zenzi put on a black tee-shirt with black mid-thigh shorts. She puts her hair up in a high ponytail, while leaving her head-band from Steve on. She meets everyone in the biggest training room Stark Tower has. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Tony were geared for the sparing. Pepper was there to watch.

"Seriously Tony? Z's arm is in a cast!" Pepper questioned with a groan.

"I can fight with one hand Pepper." Zenzi said in her defense.

"See? Plus I want to get a closer look at that thing you did at the event." Tony said.

"So long as I'm not up against you, Bruce, Thor or Steve, that would be totally unfair, I'll be fine." Zenzi said confidently.

"_Sir, Mr. Odinson has arrived._" Jarvis announced to Tony.

The next moment Thor walks into the room. He was tall, built and strong looking. His long blonde hair was wavy but his blue eyes were kind. He had an excited smile on his face. His looks reminded Zenzi of a much older time. He also seemed child-like to her.

"Hello friends!" he greeted joyously.

"Welcome back Point Break." Tony greeted back.

Everyone went to greet their friend, but Zenzi hung back. While she has grown close to them all, she wasn't an Avenger. She did not fight with them when the Chitauri attacked, although she did help citizen and Police when the attack happened. Still, she wasn't a comrade in arms with them. She was just their friend. She felt out of place.

"Thor, we've got a new friend we all want you to meet." Tony said waving Zenzi over.

"Greetings Fair Maiden! May I ask for thy name?" The god asks Zenzi while kissing the back of her hand.

"I am Kreszenz Engel but friends call me Zenzi." She replied smiling.

"Well Zenzi, it's a pleasure to meet you, shall you be sparing today as well?" He questions her with curiosity.

"So it would seem my friend." She replied.

"Starting now, I want Clint and Z to spar." Tony stated.

"Okay." Clint and Zenzi both say at the same time.

The both enter a fighting ring of sorts. Both persons were stretching thinking about a game plan. Zenzi touched her head-band, praying to her dear Gram Amelia to grant her good battle prowess. She planned to paralyze Clint's arm for a short time. That way he couldn't use his bow. Should he try to use his legs, she would knock those out to. When asked if ready, both nodded their heads yes.

Clint instantly drew and arrow and fire. Zenzi predicted it, and dodged. She did a one hand spring towards him and blocked his jab attempt. She then quickly jab his arm and shoulder in precise places, following the muscles as to not cause damaged or the wrong amount of paralysis. Clint noticed that when he went to grab an arrow he could not move his arm. He abandons his weapon and goes to combat. He does a quick kick to her right side, and it lands. Zenzi flies back a bit. She jumps into his sphere again and dances around his attacks until his arm is in the right position. She then hits it in three exact spots and Clint notices that arm has lost feeling to.

"You win girly." Clint admits.

Zenzi sighs happily. She was feeling a bit of pain from his kick.

"What was that anyways?" Clint asks.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Tony chimes in.

Everyone agrees with him for various reasons. Zenzi sighed, only this time it wasn't in happiness.

"It might take a bit, it's kind of a long story." She started.

* * *

_Zenzi was sixteen years old and had just gotten her first job. It was a small bookstore that had a little barista in it. She was a store keeper and cashier there. There was one customer who came in not very often, but enough for people to recognize him on a face basis. When he did come in, he and Zenzi would end up in conversation. They would usually be about books, and school life and things teenagers could talk about in public. He seemed normal, a little shy, but nothing that screamed dangerous._

_One night Zenzi had to close and it ended up being really late. She did not want to call her parents or siblings for fear it would wake them. All of them had to work early, so Zenzi ventured home on her own. As she turned a corner, two hands covered her mouth. She then felt a gun pressed against her head._

"_If you scream, I will kill you now." The voice ordered her._

_She recognized the voice instantly; it was of the customer she would talk to from time to time. She only knows his first name Sean. He turns her around, uncovers her mouth, and that's when Zenzi decides to fight back. Zenzi was taught self-defense and she knew how to disarm someone. Guns have always been her specialty. She jabs his elbow, takes his arm, and slams his wrist on a near-by pole, making him drop the gun. She then kicks him in the gut, making him gasp for breath. She then runs for her life. _

_Unfortunately he catches up to her. She pulls her jacket roughly causing her to stumble. He then grabs her hair and slams her head on the side walk. Zenzi instantly felt her vision go blurry. She felt sluggish and she felt herself fall on the ground. Sean then loomed over her, hands fumbling over his belt. Zenzi knew what was coming and mentally screamed for help. She tried to force her body to move, but even her own thoughts hurt her head. Her vision went black after that._

_When she woke up, she bloody and bruised from the waist down. Her beautiful new coral skirt was tore up and messed with. She had been raped. While crying she got up, grabbed her purse and called her parents. She then called the Police._

_Fifteen minutes after her calls, the police and her parents find her. She went to the hospital and she also made a report. During the year before his trial she and her family learn that Sean had been secretly stalking Zenzi. When the time came to testify, she did. Sean was sent to prison._

* * *

"So because of that…I told my grandfather I never wanted to feel so helpless again…so he found someone to teach me how to disable someone for periods of time." She finished crying, almost full on sobbing.

Pepper ran up to her crying as well, and hugged Zenzi close. Zenzi accepted the gesture. She also touches her head-band to bring her even more comfort.

"Is he still in jail?" Tony asked.

"No, he died of a cancer a year later." Zenzi replied her crying slowing down.

"No wonder you're tough." Clint said stretching his arms that he has regained control of.

Everyone looked at Clint like he was an insensitive idiot. Zenzi giggled. She then burst into a fit of loud, joyous, relived laughter. Then everyone turned to her and looked at her like she went insane.

"I've never talked about it outside of my immediate family, and I don't know I just feel free I guess." She said almost falling over from her laughter.

"You're family to all of us Zenzi, so I'm glad we can make you feel better about yourself." Bruce said on behalf of everyone.

Zenzi smiled and thanked them all. Then Tony announced Thor and Bruce needed to spar next.

* * *

"Where did you learn to do your flips and fighting, you have very good agility and are fairly skilled." Natasha asked wanting to gather more information.

"Well it started off with dancing, then my eldest brother who is about ten years my senior, is in the military he taught me basic self-defense." Zenzi started.

Natasha nodded in understanding. Sounds fairly typical but she allowed Zenzi to continue.

"Then my grandfather had me learn martial arts, which came somewhat easy because of my dancing skills, and then in high school I was a cheerleader." Zenzi told her.

"You're grandfather being the scientist Diedrich Edward von Engel." Natasha confirmed.

"Yes, he said he wanted me to learn how to fight because of my eyes." She told Natasha.

"What's so special about your eyes?" She asked curious.

"He said my vision allows me to see things and process them faster than most people that is why I'm so good at shooting, I can track and see things much better than most." She answered copying her grandfather word for word.

"Is that so?" Natasha encouraged her to say more.

"Like for example, when Thor threw his punch just now, three beads of his sweat landed on the star on Captain's shield and slid to the floor." She informed answering Natasha's challenge.

Not believing she could've really since that so clearly Natasha gets up and walks toward Steve Rogers who was chatting with Clint. Both look at her in confusion as she examined Roger's shield. Her eyes widen slightly for only a moment, but Clint caught it.

"What's going on Nat?" Clint asked.

"I have no idea how she hasn't been on SHEILDs radar till now." Natasha said.

"And you say that why?" Clint questioned trying to understand her thoughts.

"Her family has connections to the Super Solider Serum, she fights like we do, and her vision is crazy attentive." Natasha lists off some reasons.

"Are you saying she's a treat?" Steve asked offended for her.

"No I'm just saying she should be under some protection." Natasha said.

* * *

_**In a dark, damp and cold metal place was a man sitting at a desk. His hands that were covered in gloves were holding a picture and a piece of paper. These two things told him of a woman with extraordinary talents. She was also a clue to something this man wanted more than life itself. He turns to look out a near-by window and smiles at his red reflection.**_

"_**Soon you shall fear the Hydra name once again Captain."**_

* * *

**Watch Zenzi! Hopefully she doesn't seem too over-powered, cause she only really has being very physical and her eye sight.  
**

**Let me know though!  
**

**Much Love  
**

**NerdyPassionLoves  
**


End file.
